Containers for the storage and dispensing of various shapes and sizes of contained articles are an everyday sight. Commercial containers of this type may be actuated by placing coins, bills or other money evaluate tokens into a slot or other opening which then permits a normally locked handle or button to be depressed to dispense the article. Such commercial dispensers are usually mechanically or electronically, or both, operated and complex. This adds to their price and limits their practical use to where their is sufficient cost and benefit justification available.
The present invention seeks to provide for a simple personal relatively inexpensive storage container which can dispense stored articles. As such it is simple to operate without the insertion of any coins or tokens and is operated by rotating an internal flexible roller which engages the stored articles to dispense them out of an opened lower front end exit opening. An upper closable lid on the container permits the insertion of additional articles to be dispensed. Particularly envisioned for dispensing are articles shaped to engage the roller such as tampons.